


Is this what you wanted?

by NormaGrant



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Hanji, F/M, Female Hange Zoë, I'll add more tags in the future, Not Beta Read, Platonic Love, We Die Like Men, a lot of goodbyes, it will be sad, it's the army code, kinda cannon compliant, they can't show it, unfortunately
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29468061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NormaGrant/pseuds/NormaGrant
Summary: Unfortunately, no romantic relationships are allowed in the army.
Relationships: Levi/Hange Zoë
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Is this what you wanted?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I love tragedy, so that's kind of self-explanatory I guess... I usually never post any works of mine, because I can't finish, but this time, I got the whole taking planned out! I hope you'll like it :)))  
> Also, watch the unfunniest person attempt funny dialogues :DDD  
> and! I'm not native speaker, so go easy on me please :DD  
> Have a nice one, I'll try to post next chapter asap :))))))

Is this what he really wanted? Taking drunk Hanji back to barracks on such a hot evening? The only reason he took that responsibility upon himself was only because it was good excuse to leave the noisy pub where they were celebrating. That was the only reason, really. He really just wanted to escape that whirpool of drunk loud people. He wasn’t even sure what was the reason for said celebration, but he decided not to pry into it. Who asks too much, finds out too much. It’s not like he really cared. What he cared about though was why was Hanji laying on her back in the middle of the street, making snow angels, _more like dirt angels_ , in the dust.

„Oi, what the hell are you doing?“ Levi towered over Hanji who was smiling at something in the sky. He followed her gaze upwards but didn’t find anything amusing and reverted his eyes back to her.

„I always wanted to do this,“ she laughed to his face but her energy didn’t really reach Levi, for his everpresent scowl just deepened even more.

„I know,“ he was looking down at her, „you were talking to yourself about it for past ten minutes, the question is _why?_ “ his hands found their was to his pockets, it was almost painful to watch her clothes get all that mud on them.

„Oh, I said out loud?“ she laughed again, _enough of this,_ Levi complained to himself but her laugh halted all of a sudden. „Ah, I meant I said _that_ out loud, oops, missed a word,“ she giggled and continued on moving her hands and legs in the dirt. Levi’s eye twitched and he stepped on her arm.

„Move one more time and I’m leaving you here,“ he growled. After sitting for such a _long long_ time in the pub, all he wanted was to finally get home and enjoy the silence of his room. If his room was a oasis in desert, he forgot to include the fata morgana Hanji was probably experiening now. Said person was just gazing at him with those innocent eyes. _Right, innocent_ , he thought.

„You wouldn’t,“ she pointed a finger at him.

„You think?“ he retorted right away. Their eyes met, but he noticed then that Hanji wasn’t quite capable of holding her stare at one place, her eyes were moving from one side to the other and then she turned pale in frighteningly short time and she shot up to sit, her hand slapped across her mouth. Her eyes found his and he crouched down a bit to have a better look at her.

„Hanji?“ he hated himself for sounding so concerned. He heard her muffled voice but didn’t understand anything she was trying to tell him. „Oh god, don’t me you’re gonna fucking throw up?“ he was genuinely apalled at the idea and before he could retreat from her, he saw her body convulse and there it was. All over his shoes.

„I’m dreaming, right?“ he was staring at his shoes, now stained with the contents of Hanji’s stomach. She probably didn’t even hear him, beacuse all of her focus was on her breathing. She read that it helps to take as many deep breaths as possible to prevent yourself from throwing up, but her stomach was so irritated that no matter what amount of breathes she took, her insides made another backflip and all of the joy of cold beer was out in the open again, creating ugly wet stain the dirt. Not on Levi’s shoes though as he managed to jump back fast enough this time.

„Fuck, I’m so killing you for this, once you’re sober,“ he hissed as he tried to get her vomit off of his shoes.

„Sorry,“ she apologised in weak voice, all of the alcohol that was clouding her mind up until this moment was now long gone. All that was left was sour taste in her nose and incredible urge to get into bed and sleep for the rest of her life. Maybe a bit of a hard feelings against Levi’s shoes, but just the _tiniest_ bit.

„Okay, fuck this, I’m going to resuscitate my shoes and you can choke on your vomit, I don’t give a fuck,“ his eyes found hers for a split second and he passed her to get back to the barracks.

„Old grump and his old grumpy shoes,“ she cooed to herself as she tried to get on her feet.

„Very weak attempt on stopping me,“ he called, distance still growing between them.

„That almost sounds like you want me,“ she hiccuped, „to actually stop you,“ she was standing on her feet now, but her hands were still resting on her knees. She sensed that one wrong move and she was going to loose balance. „But you see Levi, I won’t, you know? Just for the kicks. And then I’m going to blackmail you for leaving me here, vulnerable and weak. Poor defensless woman,“ she rambled on and looked up to his retreating figure, the red sunset blinding her.

„Defensless? Don’t make me laugh,“ he yelled over his shoulder.

„Like that’s possible,“ she muttered to herself with soft smile and finally straightened up. Her hands rested on her hips as she tried to regain her composure a bit. But to her surprise, after few steps, everything spun again and she fell forward again, this time with her hands on the ground, stopping her mouth from tasting the dirt.

„Fuck,“ she hissed, all the laugh and smiles from few minutes ago left with her intoxication. Goddamn, she wished she was still at least a little bit drunk.

„For fuck’s sake, do I have to assist you with being a loser as well?“ Levi’s voice echoed just above her and she looked up again to see his most judgmental expression he rarely showed towards her.

„Oh, so all I had to do was fall again for you to return? Ah Levi, you should’ve been a bit smarter about this, I’m definitely using this stunt again,“ she mumbled with playful glint in her eyes and he just rolled his as he reached down to her to help her back on her feet. Her left arm was now resting on his shoulders.

„Pull that one one more time and I’m leaving you for real,“ his response was as stern as his hold on her. Hanji opened her mouth to bother him a bit more but he shot her such a threatening stare that she decided to seal her lips and just smile. They continued their walk just as they did before her vomitting fit.

„And wipe that disgusting shit off of your fucking face.“ She then realised that a lot of her vomit was still around her lips and she quickly wiped it off with the back of her hand.

„What a way to show concern, mom,“ she quickly retored jokingly.

„Hanji,“ he warned her.

„Oh, sorry, forgot about this silent game we’re playing,“ she motioned locking up her lips with her right hand a thrown away the imaginary key. Levi just sighed and jumped up a bit to adjust to her height.

„ _Fuck,_ “ she drawled out and Levi felt like bleeding out of his ears, „how far is it? Has it always been this far? I feel like we’ve been walking for _ages!_ “ she exclaimed dramatically and Levi decided to keep his eyes on the horizont, silently wishing the barracks would just show up out of nowhere so he could just drop her infront of her room and never talk to her again.

„I don’t think I gave you the permission to unlock that filthy mouth of yours,“ his eyes reached her face for a bit.

„You’re quite right,“ she nodded and her glasses reflected the sun for a brief moment. Levi quickly averted his gaze somewhere else, „but I know that behind all that _shit crap bullshit excrement feces_ facade is someone, who loves listening to my _shit crap bullshit feces excrement_ , so I decided to find my spare key and unlock it,“ she smiled brightly but Levi pretended he didn’t pay her any attention.

„Un _fucking_ believable,“ he sighed wearily, gave her a short wondering look and then made a sharp turn to the right. Hanji stumbled a bit again and his reflexes got ahead of him as he grabbed her even tighter and stepped forward with one leg to keep balance of them both. He felt his heart speeding up a bit.

„What the fuck was that?“ asked Hanji, who was just barely hanging onto him. The sun didn’t reach this street and he noticed Hanji’s paleness. He was wondering whether she was that shocked or just still feeling sick.

„Levi? Stop staring like an old creep and answer me,“ her voice was louder now. Levi quickly regained his usual neutral composure and straightened his back, again adjusting her on his shoulder.

„Shortcut,“ he answered her shortly and glanced her way, meeting her confused eyes for a split second.

„No shit, but _what the fuck was that?“_

„What was what?“

„Levi“, she warned him.

„I don’t know what you’re talking about,“ he commanced his way. Oh god, he wanted to get back as fast as possible now.

„Oh come on, stop playing dumb,“ she whined. He threw his head back and the most annoyed sound escaped his mouth.

„Hanji if you don’t shut the hell up-“

„ _I’ll leave you here to die, you shitty stinky four-eyes_ ,“ she spoke with ridiculously deep voice. It caught him off guard for a couple of seconds before he understood.

„That doesn’t even sound like me,“ he retorted and turned left at the end of the street.

„ _That doesn’t even sound like me,“_ she continued with her antics and her usual devilish grin began sprouting on her face.

„Alright, then _I’ll_ shut the hell up,“ he smirked at her and challenged himself on staying quiet until they reach barracks.

„ _Alright, then_ I’ll _shut the hell up,_ “ she ridiculed him and his jaw tighetened. He really didn’t sound this stupid. What was with that accent? And he naively thought that she would feel like a shit to be able to annoy him. Boy was he wrong. He peeked at her and saw her making the ugliest annoyed face. He tried to ignore it, but shen that despicable expressions didn’t disappear even after five minutes, he couldn’t take it.

„What the fuck is with that face?“

 _„What the fuck is with that face?“_ she repeated after him again. He swore to god, that he’s gonna have a heart attack.

„Hanji-“ painful realization washed over him, „That’s not how I look!“

„ _That’s not how I look!“_ she mocked him again, corners of her mouth twitching and her expression twisting into someting weridly amusing.

„Hanji, I swear to God, if-“

„ _If you don’t shut the fuck up, I’ll stick a broom up your ass.“_ He stared at her, completely perplexed. She saw the opportunity in his silence and continued.

„ _What the fuck are you looking at? Do you want me to break your arm?“_ she threatened him and then she caught a glimpse of a spark in his eyes.

_„If you don’t stop staring right now, I’ll pour a bleach down your throat, that you’re gonna shit bricks for a week.“_

„Oh please, you have never seen bleach with your own eyes, how would you know-“

„ _First I’ll make you eat dirt like a pig and then you’ll give me the bleach.“_ He was afraid that if she would continue, he wouldn’t be able to contain himself.

„ _You’re_ gonna make me eat dirt?“ small laugh escaped his lips.

„ _That’s right and then I’m gonna put you in cold shower and wash it off your ugly mug… and then I’m gonna make your ass wash the shower!“_

„There’s no way I’d ever give such elaborate answer,“ he answered sternly onyl in order to conceal the laughter blooming deep inside of his throat.

„ _Are you understimating my intelligence only because of my height? I might be lacking in the height area but I’m not lacking anything brain-wise, you presumptious whore-bag,“_ she exclaimed, barely containing her laugh.

„What the fuck does my height has to do with it?“ Levi spat out with short laugh. Hanji started laughing so hard, she couldn’t even squeeze out an answer.

„ _My height?“_ she squeeked unnaturally, laughter ruling over her voice, „ _how dare you assume I’m short!“_

„What the fuck?“ he started laughing for real.

„What the fuck? _Do you have shit in your ears or are you just fucking deaf?“_

„Hanji stop,“ he put hand over his motuh to hide his smile and tried to put on more serious face.

„ _Who’s Hanji? My name is Mr. Clean, you shitty brat!“_ she laughed so hard, her belly started hurting and she had to stop to put her hand over it and survive her laughing agony. She squeezed her eyes closed, few tears finding their way out. When she opened her eyes to glance back at Levi, she found him eyeing her with the tiniest softest smile.

„Are you done?“ she could hear the amusement underlying his words.

„I think so,“ she fumed and straighten up, „let’s go,“ they began to walk side by side. They didn’t even notice that it was almost dark already and that the barracks were within the eyesight. Levi realized something different though.

„So,“ he started and waited for Hanji to turn her attention to him, „you could walk all long,“ he claimed in the _just by the way_ tone.

„Yeah, I’m surprised you didn’t notice sooner,“ she smiled to herself and pushed the door to barracks open. The hallways were all silent with nobody in sight, which was no wonder since evryone was either already asleep or getting shitfaced in the tavern they left.

„You played it well,“ he responded and looked away.

„Oh, is that a compliment from Mr. Clean himself? I’m honored,“ she said with sarcasm soaking through every word.

„Who said it was a compliment, you damn liar,“ he retorted as they climbed up the stairs on the floor where Hanji’s room was and started walking down the hallway.

„You know,“ she drawled out and peeked at him, „your room is on the opposite side,“ she pointed with her tumb in the direction they came from. Levi’s body stiffened for a second.

„I’m just m-making sure you’ll get to your room, you getting there safe is still my responsibility,“ he hated himself for stuttering and making up such an obvious excuse. Hanji’s lips formed O and he could see she didn’t believe a single word.

„Good for me,“ they both halted infront of her door and silnce fell upon their shoulders, „this is my room,“ she put her palm on the door knob, „just… for you information,“ small smile spread on her lips.

„I can see that,“ he said slowly and Hanji only nodded in reponse. Levi kept his eyes on her face while Hanji was pretending to study something very interesting on the door knob. Levi reached out his hand towards her face and Hanji looked up to him, shock appearing on her face.

His palm rested on her cheek and he slowly caressed her with his tumb. Hanji’s hand covered his own and she smiled. Levi reciprocated the soft expression and they stood like that for a couple of seconds.

Only he didn’t really do that. His hand came to halt just an inch from her face, he felt her confused eyes scanning his face. He quickly snapped out of it and little too harshly slapped her cheek few times, making her eyes close in discomfort.

_Good night, Hanji._

„Don’t ever waste my time like this again,“ he slapped her the last time and turned around to walk to his room.

„Oh don’t worry, I will!“ she yelled after him and then he heard door opening and closing. Sad smile appeared on his face.

This in fact _is_ what he wanted.


End file.
